inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Zanark Abalonic
Zanark Avalonic (ザナーク・アバロニク) is a forward for Zanark Domain, Zan, El Dorado Team 02, El Dorado Team 03 and Chrono Storm. Being Mixi Maxed with Clara Jane, he became the 11th and last member of the Ultimate Eleven, being discribed as an all-rounder in the Hasha no Seiten. Appearance Zanark has dark green hair, dark green eyebrows and dark-red eyes. His skin tone is dark and his pupils look like claws. He also has a quite tall body. He wears some sort of gold and black armor with green and red ascents along with a green captain band. In his Mixi Max form, his hair turns white and wilder, with points in hook shape. Two thunder-like black marks are seen coming from his forehead until his eyes. His iris become more lighter, from dark red to pink with a dark circle in its middle. He also seems to gain more muscle mass in his arms. Plot France Era Zanark Abalonic first appeared in the Episode 18, running away from the Eternal Prison on somesort of future vehicle and being pursuaded by the police. He was trapped in a cul-de-sac, but shooted a beam out of his mouth which beat the policeman pursuing him. Then, he hacked one of the police's vehicles, found some information on Protocol Omega 3.0 and time-jumped to an unknown destination. Later, he appeared at Jeanne d'Arc's era and used his Sphere Device in strike mode on Gamma, in which he counter-attacked with the others members of Protocol Omega 3.0. But, a purple ray appeared from Zanark's mouth and completely beat Gamma and the others. Then, he started to talk to El Dorado's superior about a trade; Raimon's destruction by a clean slate. As Toudou Heikichi agreed, a blue ray came from his mouth. This time, it made a Mixi Max with Gamma and his team, giving them more power and putting them under Zanark's control. In Episode 19, Zanark ordered Protocol Omega 3.0 to train in the forest, in which they did. As a result, the forest was heavily destroyed by their mighty shoots. In Episode 20, as Kirino and the others tried to reach Jeanne d'Arc, Zanark appeared along Protocol Omega 3.0, stopping Raimon. He said that there are only two ways to pass them: beat them in a match or swimming, although they wouldn't permit the second. Using his Sphere Device, Zanark created a soccer field on the top of the castle. The field was involved in a purple shield, so they would have to play in order to dissipate the shield. Then, he sat on the bench to watch the match. In Episode 21, after Gamma scored a goal with Jinrou Lycaon, he laughed and asked to Raimon if they saw Protocol Omega 3.0's true power. As the second half began, he looked to Raimon's new formation and was surprised, but later began to laugh and said that this could be expected from someone that doesn't know anything about soccer like Charles VII. After Protocol Omega 3.0 lost by 2-1 since Kirino Mix Maxed with Jeanne, he became angry, used his Sphere Device and sent them to an unknown place; After Raimon returned to their own time, he was seen at the field where the match had previously ocurred, saying that even if you give some power to trash, it will still be trash, referring to Gamma and his teammates. As his team, Zanark Domain, appeared, he began to laugh cruelly. Three Kingdoms Era In Episode 22, he was seen monitoring Raimon's time travels to know to where they went, and so went to Ryuu Gentoku's era along with his team, Zanark Domain, saying that this time they would destroy Raimon. Later, he was seen using his Sphere Device to brainwash Chouhi and Kanu. Then, Zanark watched Raimon's soccer battle against Engiru, Shuten, Rasetsu, Chouhi and Kanu at his vehicle's monitor. He later asked himself what would happen if Ryuu Gentoku would be murdered by him. As one of his teammates remarked that this is against the El Dorado's rules, he said that he doesn't follow any rules. In Episode 25, after Taiyou completed a Mixi Max with Shokatsu Koumei, Zanark tried to stop him from advancing through the field by using Mixi Trans with Sousou 's aura and releasing Gouriki no Genbu, but was easily dribbled by the Raimon's midfielder, much to his shock. Taiyou then proceeded to score a goal, being sucessful. He was later stopped by Raimon's new Hissatsu Tactics; Kimon Tonkou no Jin. As he realises that he couldn't maitain the upper hand between his Mixi Trans and Taiyou's, he proceeds to summon his own Keshin, Makaiou Zodiac, and use it as a Keshin Armed. With this, he easily passed by Kimon Tonkou no Jin and proceeded to score a goal with Disaster Break. Later, his hissatsu was blocked by Shinsuke after this sucessfuly Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku. After Taiyou scored Raimon's second goal, he went out of control and the match had to be canceled. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 28, he asked Okita if he has any strength to confront Raimon again. The swordsman answered him that he would do anything to stop Sakamoto Ryouma from ending the Bakufu. Hearing this, Zanark comments that he would need more power and proceeds to give him more. In Episode 29, he went out of control again after made a shoot that was easily blocked by Shinsuke. Seeing him suffer, Nishiki promptly used his Sengoku Bushin Musashi to cut off the chains that were restraining Makaiou Zodiac. After they were broken, the Keshin returned to inside Zanark's body. As he falls over his knees, he asked Nishiki why he helped him, because they are enemies, at which the midfielder replied that he wants to confront Zanark at his best. After Shindou made Raimon's second goal with Setsuna Boost, Zanark commented that they can't lose as this was the last chance that El Dorado gave to them. He also adds by saying that he will put his pride in game, wich make his teammates from Zanark Domain try harder. He later tried to stop Nishiki's Keshin Armed shoot by using his own, but failed to do so. After the match, he tried to give Endou's Chrono Stone back to Raimon, but a mysterious men appeared and took him, fleeing shortly after this. He then used his vehicle to exit from Tokugawa Yoshinobu's mansion, which made Kondou Isami appear again. In a forest near the field, he was talking to the mysterious white-bearded man and SARU. Ragnarok Tournament Zanark reappared later in Episode 39 and was revealed to have joined Second Stage Children and to be Zan's captain. He was watching Garo and Meia while they were fighting. Then, SARU appeared. He talked about Raimon, which made Zanark smile about it as he would finally take his rematch against Raimon. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Technique': 125 *'Block': 71 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 138 *'Catch': 72 *'Lucky': 100 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Disaster Break' *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'DF Screwdriver' *'SK Chouwaza!' Mixi Max *'SH Great Max na Ore' (Clara Jane) *'DF Dimension Cut' (Sousou) *'DF Shinkuuma '(Sousou) *'SK GP Plus 30' (Clara Jane) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Disaster Break' *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'DF Screwdriver' Mixi Max *'SH Great Max na Ore' (Clara Jane) *'DF Shinkuuma '(Sousou) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' *'MIMAX Gouriki no Genbu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KHA Zanark Abalonic + Makaiou Zodiac' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Protocol Omega 3.0' *'MIMAX Sousou' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Sousou' **'OF Endless Summer' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' **'SK Keshin no Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Sousou' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *Power of Offensive Tactics increased by 50. *Total TTP reduced by 20. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'CS Boss Charas' *'Inazuma '12' Gallery Trivia *He is currently the only known character who has escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prison. *As stated by Einamu in Episode 18, he is a S-Rank criminal. *He has a habit of saying "I thought you'd do/say that" and "How Interesting". *He has some kind of unique power, which allows him to use different coloured rays coming from his mouth, and to Mixi Max with other's players to give them some of his power. *He is the first person to have 3 Mixi Maxes, including when he gives his power to Protocol Omega 3.0 and when he mixi maxed with Sousou and Clara Jane. *He has a friendly rivalry with Nishiki Ryouma since he's the one who saved him. It led him to become part of Feida so they could brawl with each other. Category:Earth Characters Category:Captains Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Coaches Category:Forwards Category:Boys Category:Zan Category:Chrono Storm Category:Zanark Domain Category:El Dorado Team 02 Category:El Dorado Team 03